It can always get worse
by itsLizz
Summary: Surviving the Hunger Games doesn't mean it's over. The twins Persephone and Annabelle have to experience this when President Snow makes a demand on Persephone she can't decline. Not, if the life of her sister means something to her. Snow/OC


**Hey guys :)**

**I've been posting stories on a german fanfiction site for years now and i decided to join this community and translate my fanfictions into english. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**This version is shorter than the german version but it's the same story.**

**English ain't my mothertongue so please excuse mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone heard the loud noise, Persephone made when she fell out of her bed that morning. A cry broke free from her lips and she decided to just lie there like a fish on land. She knew that she couldn't lie there forever although she wouldn't mind. Holding her back, she stood up.

"Shit start of another shitty day!" she whispered.

"Like how the fuck did I manage THIS?" she said after giving both floor and bed a sceptical look. Sighing she turned her head to get a better view on the clock which seemed to scream the time at her with a smug grin on it's none existing face.

Persephone lazily walked down the stairs, looking for her twin sister. Starting the day by enjoying some tasty breakfast was never a bad idea. A few minutes later they sat together eating they breakfast. They still haven't got used to always having enough food at home.

Today was already planned. They would spend their time enjoying their new found freedom, far away from the cold and rainy weather and the hauling wind that fought against the house, trying to break it down. And they would definitely spend the time together. Lately hadn't been time for anything except fighting for their lives in the Hunger Games. It was pure luck that let them survive.

After a few rounds of playing cards Annabelle, Persephone's twin sister, left and headed towards her room. Persephone stayed in the living room. She took a book out of the shelf and sat down in a huge loveseat. Soon the woman noticed that she couldn't concentrate on the book. Her thought drifted off to another topic.

As said, she knew that it was pure luck that both of them won the hunger games, and she was surprised that she hadn't been punished for fooling the Capitol yet. Persephone spent her nights and days worrying, not only for herself but for her sister. Her sister was her everything and she would do anything for her.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Persephone slowly made her way towards the door, knowing that there wasn't going to visit anyone today. Her curiosity increased the closer she got to the door.

Her heart sank as soon as she opened the door. Her eyes widened and the door handle slipped from her fingers, meeting the wall with a loud bang.

"Oh no" Persephone thought to herself while a little voice in her head screamed at her to close the fucking door. But she couldn't. She looked the visitor straight in the eye and was not able to make a move.

It was too late when the visitor turned to speak "Good day, Miss Grant, may we come in?"

It was everything but a question.

But they didn't wait for an answer anyway, they just made their way towards the living room.

The two peacekeepers that accompanied the slender, older Mann with white hair and snake-like eyes, everyone knew as President Snow.

Tis was the moment all of Persephone's nightmares should come true but she was yet to find out. After sitting down in the loveseat, Persephone had been sitting in a few seconds ago, he started talking about how the twins caused problems, big. Persephone didn't really listen to his words but then he said something she couldn't ignore.

"Dear Persephone, are you listening, listen carefully, you will solve this problems. You will show the whole world that you support everything I do including the Hunger Games. I think you know what happens if you don't!"

Oh yes, Persephone knew what he meant. Snow knew as well as she did that Annabelle was her everything.

A smile showed the President's teeth as he knew that he had her.

"And what… what do you want me to do?" asked Persephone.

She wasn't able to image a more terrifying answer than the one given. Her breath caught in her throat and for a few moments she thought her heart would stop beating.

"You will marry me!"

* * *

**Reviews are my chocolate. I need them to survive ;)**

**The faster you review the faster will i update.**


End file.
